


Una comida 'romántica'

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo sigue empeñado en conseguir que Sherlock y John abran los ojos a lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y, para ello, qué mejor que una comida romántica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una comida 'romántica'

**Author's Note:**

> Para el intercambio de San Valentín del Foro I am Sherlocked.
> 
> Espero que a la persona que pidió el prompt le guste el resultado!

Angelo apartó los visillos de la ventana para ver mejor a cierta pareja de clientes habituales que se acercaba a su restaurante.

—¡Al!— le gritó al maître—. ¡Prepara la mesa tres para el señor Holmes!

Se secó las manos en el trapo de cocina que le colgaba del delantal y salió a recibir a sus “clientes especiales”, que estaban cruzando la puerta de entrada en ese preciso momento.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Pero qué grata sorpresa! Y el doctor Watson también, desde luego.

John giró la cabeza hacia él como por resorte y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ese tono de retintín? — preguntó el médico.

Angelo le ignoró en favor de guiarles hacia su mesa habitual.

—Esta mesa, ¿verdad? Es la que tiene las mejores vistas a la calle, y además está en un rincón tan acogedor, tan romántico…

El doctor bufó, el detective los ignoró a ambos y Angelo se frotó las manos y volvió a la cocina, moviéndose sorprendentemente rápido para un hombre de su edad y condiciones físicas. Pero cuando Angelo se proponía algo, insignificancias como unos quilitos de más o un eterno dolor de varices no iban a detenerle.

—¡Al! — llamó de nuevo. El maître se detuvo a medio camino hacia la mesa, con una panera de palitos de pan en la mano y una botella de Lambrusco en la otra—. Al, no, ni se te ocurra… Es el señor Holmes y su pareja, no un par de quinceañeras. Guarda ese vino, prego! Llévales una botella de Chianti.

El sufrido maître enarcó una ceja, dudoso.

—A John no le gustan los vinos fuertes— objetó.

—Son el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson aquí dentro, Al, no me repliques. Venga, llévales ya el vino.

Volvió adentro a supervisar el contenido de las ollas que chisporroteaban sobre los fogones. Todo parecía en orden. Se asomó de nuevo al comedor, justo a tiempo de ver la mueca de John al probar distraídamente su copa de vino.

—Ah… Esto no es Lambrusco, ¿no?

—No, Angelo ha querido ofreceros nuestro mejor vino, un Chianti de 1995. ¿Es… un poco fuerte para tu gusto?

John tenía las mejillas rojas, y Angelo no supo decidir si era a causa del vino o de la vergüenza.

—Claro que no, está bien. Yo puedo soportar bien el alcohol, faltaría más. Es solo que no me lo esperaba. ¿A ti te gusta, Sherlock?

El detective, como siempre, miraba distraídamente por la ventana, y solo hizo un ruidito con la garganta a modo de respuesta. Angelo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¡Sherlock siempre en su mundo e ignorando todos sus esfuerzos para proporcionarle una cita romántica! _La verdad, no sé cómo John le soporta_ , pensó, _eso tiene que ser amor de verdad o ya le habría enviado al garete._ Con un último vistazo a las ollas, salió de nuevo al comedor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué tal está hoy el crimen en Londres, Sherlock, doctor? ¿Estáis investigando un crimen?

—Y cuándo no…— suspiró John cruzándose de brazos.

Sherlock seguía estudiando la calle tras la ventana.

 _Ay, Cupido_ , pensó el cocinero, _¿cómo voy a hacer tu trabajo con semejante materia prima? Esto va a ser muy, muy difícil… Estos dos no saben lo que es el romanticismo._

—Pero mientras se investiga, también hay que llenar la barriga, ¿eh? —. Palmeó amigablemente la espalda de John, quien al menos parecía dispuesto a colaborar—. ¡Espero que traigáis hambre, porque os tengo preparados unos linguini a la marinera para chuparse los dedos!

El doctor intentó objetar; él era muy aficionado desde siempre a la lasaña de Angelo, pero un par de gestos y de oídos sordos de Angelo le convencieron de que, quizá, lo adecuado ese día era probar un plato nuevo.

El cocinero se volvió a meter en la cocina, manteniendo un ojo en la parejita.

—¡Aaaaaaal!

El hombre suspiró y entró en la cocina.

—¿Sí?

—Asegúrate de que nadie molesta a los tortolitos. No quiero vendedores ambulantes, camareros torpes ni niños molestos cerca de ellos. ¡Quiero que todo sea perfecto! Ya sabes, que el día de mañana le cuenten a todo el mundo que se declararon su amor en Angelo’s…

Al se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—Pero jefe… ¿En serio cree que esos dos algún día van a ser una pareja como Dios manda? ¿Pero se ha fijado en Sherlock? ¡Ni siquiera ha abierto la boca desde que han entrado en el restaurante!

Angelo examinó al detective con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que me lo están poniendo difícil… Está bien, mira por fuera a ver si está Enrico, y si lo ves dile que traiga su acordeón y venga corriendo a darles un concierto.

A Al se le escapó una risita, pero salió a la puerta delantera para ver si el muchacho estaba disponible. Era el sobrino de Angelo, y solía aparecer por allí al mediodía por si necesitaban un par de manos extra. Para el alivio del cocinero, el muchacho estaba allí, así que tras darle el recado Al volvió a por más órdenes de su jefe. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, se acercó a la mesa a contarle un par de chistes a John para que no se aburriera mientras llegaba la comida (y el concierto).

Angelo observó con una sonrisa complacida cómo John se reía, visiblemente aliviado por que alguien le hiciera caso. Sin embargo, Sherlock estaba concentrado en garabatear números en el mantel de papel. El cocinero meneó la cabeza y siguió preparando su especial del día.

—Eso es… Los deliciosos linguini… y aquí los dos platos para los tortolitos, con extra de almejas y de esta salsa de almendras y trufas, tan rica y tan afrodisíaca…

Angelo sonrió para sí al contemplar su obra: ¡si su plato no los lanzaba el uno en brazos del otro aquella noche, se comía su gorro de cocinero!

Al entró en la cocina en cuanto los platos estuvieron servidos y con los bordes limpios, preciso como un reloj suizo. Llevó los platos a la mesa y les deseó buen provecho: John observó su plato con deleite, mientras que Sherlock le dedicó solo un vistazo rápido y aburrido.

—No tengo hambre. Pero tú disfruta de la comida, John.

—¡Oh, por favor, otra vez no! Me prometiste que comerías, Sherlock. De hecho, esa era la condición para que yo te acompañara, así que si no comes la próxima vez hazte a la idea que te vas a venir de vigilancia tú solito.

El detective frunció el cejo.

—Eso… no va a pasar. No serías capaz, ¿no?

—Tú ponme a prueba— respondió John, apuntando a su compañero de piso con un tenedor cargado de pasta.

Antes de que pudiera meterse el primer bocado en la boca, sin embargo, Enrico apareció con su acordeón y empezó a tocar junto a ellos. John se frotó los ojos, con aspecto de estar intentando conservar la paciencia, y de repente se giró a mirar en torno.

—Oye, Enrico, ¿por… por qué solo nosotros? Hay más mesas, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué siempre nosotros?

El muchacho se rió y meneó la cabeza, pero no dejó de tocar. Y, ante la sorpresa de John, Sherlock parecía un poco interesado.

—¿Alguna petición, señor Holmes?

—¿Esa camisa que llevas no pertenece por casualidad al tendero de la esquina? Qué curioso que su mujer parezca tan contenta últimamente, ¿verdad?

Enrico se puso colorado como un tomate y siguió tocando furiosamente, algo que parecía más una jiga que una tonada romántica. John puso cara de estar contando hasta veinte y empezó a comer. El primer bocado se le atascó en la garganta y echó mano rápidamente de su copa de vino, cometiendo el error de bebérselo de una sentada. El líquido le abrasó la garganta y lo escupió, de una forma muy poco romántica.

—¡John! — exclamó Sherlock, alarmado—. ¿Estás bien?

El médico intentó secar, sin mucho éxito, el vino que empapaba su jersey. Maldiciendo, se dio cuenta de que el jersey estaba más allá de la salvación, así que intentó salvar al menos su orgullo contestando a su amigo:

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Es solo… que no esperaba ese sabor tan fuerte. ¿Pero qué llevan esos linguini?

—Salsa de almendras y trufas, John— respondió Al, que había corrido a la mesa con una servilleta limpia—. Quizá es un sabor un tanto especial al principio, pero en cuanto te acostumbras es una exquisitez.

—Si tú lo dices… Les daré otra oportunidad.

Y pinchó con el tenedor otro bocado, mucho, mucho más pequeño que el anterior.

—Menudo desastre, jefe…— comentó Al de vuelta en la cocina—. ¿Seguro que esa es la misma salsa que llevan los otros platos de linguini? Porque nadie ha reaccionado así hasta ahora.

Angelo, todavía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

—Solo la he reforzado un poquito… Nada, apenas un poco más de trufa y de especias.

El maître enarcó una ceja.

—Pues me parece que se te ha ido la mano con el entusiasmo. A ver si le va a sentar mal…

—Pero, ¿qué dices, hombre? ¡Mira, mira cómo come John! ¿Lo ves? Le encantan los linguini, sabía que le iban a gustar…

A Al le dio la impresión de que John más bien comía por obligación y con mucho, mucho cuidado, bebiendo cortos sorbitos de sus copa de Chianti de vez en cuando. Sherlock, en cambio, se veía mucho más animado. Todavía no había probado su plato, pero estaba disfrutando contemplando a John con una risita y explicándole algo. Así que, de alguna manera, las cosas iban mucho mejor. Incluso con Enrico destrozando una balada siciliana al acordeón a menos de un metro de ellos.

—¡Ah, la vela, Al, falta la vela! ¿No te tengo dicho que siempre les pongas una vela en la mesa?

El maître suspiró y se apresuró a ir al almacén a por una vela.

Sin embargo, cuando la dejó sobre la mesa tres, observó que la cara del doctor tenía un tono verde pálido nada saludable. Sherlock seguía hablando, sin esperar respuesta, y John continuaba comiendo por inercia, con la vista clavada en el detective.

—Esto… John…— se atrevió a preguntar Al—, ¿estás bien?

John apartó al fin la vista de Sherlock y miró a Al, sorprendido, y después a su plato. De repente, un alud de vómito empezó a salir de su boca, a propulsión, aterrizando sobre el pobre Enrico, que había cometido la imprudencia de acercarse demasiado con su acordeón. Al dio un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar el chorro de pasta y vino Chianti. John se dobló en dos, temblando y sudoroso tras expulsar buena parte del contenido de su estómago.

Sherlock se levantó y agarró a su amigo por los hombros, incorporándolo.

—¡John! ¡John! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes?

—Sherlock…

La voz de John era apenas un hilo. Sherlock acercó el oído para poder oírle, y justo antes de echar a correr a por una fregona, Al acertó a escuchar:

—Que hay más…

Y una nueva oleada de linguini a la marinera, con doble de salsa afrodisíaca y adobada en vino tinto, volvió a inundar el suelo del restaurante. Angelo se retorcía las manos, dudando tras la barra si acercarse a indagar por la salud de John o mejor huir al Canadá. Por suerte, el eficiente Al estaba ya allí con un cubo y una fregona, y Sherlock, pasado el susto inicial, se llevó al mareado John al cuarto de baño.

Tras barajar sus opciones, Angelo se decidió por la menos mala: fue hasta la sala de empleados y buscó un uniforme limpio que fuera más o menos de la talla de John. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el miedo, llamó a la puerta del baño de caballeros.

Lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta, con un pantalón y una camisa limpias en el brazo, le dejó boquiabierto. Tras años de imaginarse a Sherlock y a John juntos, mirándose embobados y enseñando a todo el mundo sus alianzas de compromiso, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a ver semejante escena. John estaba sentado en el retrete, encima de la tapa bajada y en calzoncillos, y Sherlock le limpiaba con papel de váter al mismo tiempo que sollozaba y le sostenía con un brazo.

—¡Angelo! Angelo, John no reacciona, no me contesta, ¿qué hago?— Al detective se le escapó un gemido y, aunque sus ojos estaban secos, su expresión era de pánico—. No puedo… Yo no puedo… sin él, no. Dime que estará bien.

Y enterró la cara en el cuello del doctor, pasándole ambos brazos alrededor del cuerpo en lo que ya no era un apoyo, sino un abrazo en toda regla. El cocinero observó con atención el rostro de John. El médico parpadeó, con la boca semiabierta y expresión indescifrable y, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Angelo, el cocinero se dio cuenta de que John estaba menos en shock por el súbito ataque de vómito que por la reacción de su amigo.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, depositó la ropa limpia sobre el lavabo y los dejó solos, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando la pareja emergió del cuarto de baño, primero les recibió una mirada atenta e inquisitiva de todos los clientes y personal del restaurante (así como una mesa y parte del suelo cuidadosamente fregados), y después, al ver dos manos entrelazadas y dos pares de mejillas sonrojadas, una tanda de aplausos. Angelo acudió a darles un abrazo.

—¡Mi querido amigo! Yo sabía que no hay nada como una comida romántica para estrechar lazos.

John le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Romántica? ¿Me has intentado envenenar?

Angelo le palmeó el hombro.

—Solo a medias— constató Sherlock, observando al cocinero con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, sí, bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿eh? Imagino que querréis ir a dar un paseo para tomar el aire, y tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar. ¿Os apetece un postre para tomar por el camino? Tengo un tiramisú recién hecho que…

Y los dos tortolitos, sin soltarse de la mano, exclamaron:

—¡¡No!!

  

 

 

 


End file.
